Bundle Of Joy
by DramaticField
Summary: This is set after all of the VA books by Richelle Mead. It's a fun little fluff about Dimitri getting Rose pregnant, even thought you probably hate me for bending that rule, you'll see my reasonings behind it and I thought a little Belikov and Hathaway child would be super kick-ass! So although I wouldn't want this to happen in the books, that's what fanfiction's for! Enjoy!
1. Dr Stevens

**Bundle of Joy**

**Authors Note: Okay, so yes, I know a lot of you probably hate me right now since Richelle Mead said from day one that dhampir's can not be fertile with others of their kind. HOWEVER, I think a mini Rose/Dimitri wrapped into one would be one kick-ass child. I may as well give it a little try, it's mostly fluff and I woudn't want it to happen in the books but that's what fanfiction's for, so let's go! I have my reasons as well! Set after the short story Richelle Mead wrote about Rose and Dimitri post-The Last Sacrifice, but I promise for those of you who haven't read the short story yet, I won't give anything away!**

Rose's point of view

I rolled over in bed, Dimitri's arms wrapped so tightly around my waist I could hardly manage the simple movement. I smiled gently as I turned to face him, his eyes closed gently together, his breathing slow and euphoric. He was so calm and at peace. After what we had gone through together, we really didn't deserve anything less than peace. I watched him for a few minutes before stretching gently and taking a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of his aftershave.

That's when it hit me.

The usually good-smelling aftershave smelled... rancid and immediately, I jerked from Dimitri's arms as my stomach did a flip-flop and made me land head-first into the garbage bucket on my side of the bed, waking Dimitri.

"Rose..." He said groggily, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

My stomach was finally emptied and I took a few unsteady breaths in before I felt Dimitri's hand on my shoulder. "You're sick," he observed, curiously. We didn't get sick often, usually not at all, really. Only a little cough or fever here and there and when we broke something or other, but stomach sick and the flu... That stuff, with our moroi genes never really seemed to bother us much, we were always fairly healthy aside from the phsyically demanding aspect of our job.

"I feel okay now," I said softly, putting the garbage back on the floor and sitting up, steadying my breathing.

Dimitri frowned and rubbed my back as I sat up. "You sure? We should take you to the infirmary. Usually we don't get sick, so we need to make sure it's nothing serious," he said, immediately throwing the covers off and grabbing his jeans off the floor. "Now, Rose."

I took a deep breath in and sighed before pushing the covers off of myself as well. As I stood up I immediately reached for the bucket again, my stomach doing another flip flop and in seconds, my hair was held back at my nape thanks to Dimitri's hands.

"I'm so sorry," I said softly, laying the bucket back down.

He rubbed my shoulder with his free hand in a massaging gesture. "Don't be sorry for being sick, Roza," he murmured, letting my hair go. "How do you feel now?"

I sat back down on the bed and he let my hair go. He was shirtless, standing in front of me with only a pair of jeans on and he knelt down before me, his eyes full of sympathy and worry.

"I feel fine, I just... Don't know what just happened. My stomach just... flipped." I admitted.

He nodded, passing me my sweat pants and a t-shirt from the top drawer of our dresser. "Put these on and I'll go get the nurse," he said softly.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead before exiting the room. I took a deep breath in, rubbing my face before slipping into the clothes and laying back down. What was wrong with me?

Only five minutes later Dimitri came back, and in those five minutes I was able to brush my teeth, make the bed and clean up. "Rose," the woman, Dr. Steven's said softly. "What seems to be the problem?"

Dimitri came in behind her, and frowned. "You shouldn't have been up."

I shrugged, sitting on the bed. "I got sick when I woke up and I have no idea why."

"Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?" Dr. Steven's asked gently, coming over and pacing the thethescope on my back, listening to my breathing.

"Nothing unusal."

She nodded. "Any other problems?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "The smell of Dimitri's cologne this morning just... turned my stomach. I mean, he always wears it and I'm fine, but this morning it was just... sickly. And my back's been hurting a little, but I think that's just from exercising."

She took my words into consideration before pausing. "Rose, I have a personal question to ask you."

I nodded, looking to Dimitri, then back at Dr. Steven's, "Shoot."

"Have you been intimate with anyone besides Dimitri?"

"What? No," I said immediately.

"Not at all?" She pressed.

"I said no," I said firmly.

She hesitated before reaching into her large bag. "I want you to take this regardless, okay?" A pregnancy test flashed in front of my face and it set me off.

"What? Why? It's impossible, this is ridiculous!"

"Just bare with me, okay?" She pleaded. "Just take it, if it comes out negative we'll be able to rule pregnancy out."

Pregnancy. I almost felt like throwing up again, just at the thought. It was impossible, which is why I never slept with Adrian that one night; No condom. I was responsible, there was no way that I could be pregnant. Dimitri and I couldn't have a baby together, we were both dhampirs and our races ended there unless we did happen to pro-create with a moroi which wasn't going to happen.

I took the test, however, intent on proving it wrong as I went into the bathroom. I didn't even look at Dimitri on my way, knowing this was all some stupid test. I opened the box and followed the directions and a couple minutes later, I exited the room again with the cap on the top of the test, waiting for it to register. I was more annoyed than worried for obvious reasons.

Dimitri looked like he, too, felt this unneccessary and I sighed, sitting on the bed beside him, waiting for the test to register positive or negative.

Roughly three minutes later it did and I dropped the small white stick in shock. "Two lines..." Shock. Disbelief. Horror. "Oh my God."

Dr. Steven's frowned and I couldn't look over to see Dimitri's face, I just couldn't. Dr. Steven's picked the test up and kneeled before me. "Rose," she said gently, placing a hand on my knee. "Look at me. You're going to be fine. You're three weeks pregnant, but I need an ultrasound as soon as possible to make sure the baby's healthy and growing up to par where you were shot. It's not an immediate issue, but I do need you to stay calm, okay?"

"What?" I managed, my mind reeling. "Ultrasound? How could this happen?"

Dr. Steven's frowned. "I don't know. If you've only been with Dimitri, I don't know."

Dimitri spoke up. "What about Adrian?" His voice seemed... lifeless.

I looked over at him and saw the lifelessness wasn't just in his voice, it was all over his face. "I never slept with Adrian."

"Rose... if you have... Just tell me. It's the past and..."

"Why won't anyone listen to me!" I cried. "I never slept with anyone else!"

Dimitri wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. "Shh, Rose. I'm sorry, I just... we didn't really talk about you guys so I wasn't sure if anything happened or not. I believe you, I just had to know. This just doesn't make sense." There was life in his voice again and I realized the thought of me and Adrian having a baby together was the reason the life was sucked from him from a long moment. Not the fact that him and I were currently in the process of becoming parents, a baby like a potatoe, in the oven, heating up.

"Oh Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Shh, Roza," he breathed against my flushed skin.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I cried. "I know your zen lessons are all that and a bag of chips, but how can you be so okay with this?" I looked to him, feeling the hysteria mounting. "I'm fucking pregnant, Dimitri. We're having a _baby_."

His eyes met mine for a long moment before he answered. "Because there's nothing we can do about it and I don't want to get upset about it because I need to be here for you. Rose, I'm 27 years old. A baby really isn't the worst thing that could happen to me, however I know you're only 18 and it is a huge deal that you're so young, but what's done is done and right now my job is to be there for you and make sure you're okay, not myself."

His words made sense, I had to admit. He was older and I remembered Tasha's offer - before she went crazy, psycho bitch on us all - about children. He seemed genuinely interested in the children aspect, not with her, just in general. I realized having children definitely wasn't a big of a deal as it was to me, like he had said. But this was so surreal. "I can't believe I'm pregnant," I choked the words out.

Dr. Steven's, who was quiet up until this point to let the fact register, spoke. "I know this is obviously a shock for the both of you," she breathed gently; evenly. "There are many options, as I'm sure you both know and I hope you do what's best for you both."

"You mean abortion?" I asked bluntly.

She nodded, "That's one more obvious one, yes, but it's not the only one."

I thought about leaving the academy to raise this child, but that wasn't an option for me. I couldn't have my kid growing up and resenting me like I did my own mother, I just couldn't do it. I also couldn't not be a guardian, however and I was suddenly torn. This could ruin everything. Dimitri was quiet, letting me process things and I bit my bottom lip. "Abortion's not an option," I said immediately, turning to Dimitri. "I couldn't just... eliminate something you made from this world. You're too good and pure and it wouldn't be right."

Dimitri smiled softly and kissed my forehead. "If it's anything like you, we're going to have a lot on our hands," he joked. "But it'll be worth every minute of it."

"We can't not be guardians, though," I told him. "That's not an option either."

He nodded, "I know. We'll figure something out, I promise. We - You - always do."

I gave him a small smile before closing my eyes and leaning my head against his chest.

"You're both going to figure this out," Dr. Steven's said reasurringly, patting our knees. "If you need to talk, just drop by the office. I want to schedule that ultrasound for as soon as possible, too, so when you're feeling up to it, come by so I can make sure everything's progressing okay."

I nodded, "Okay, thank-you."

Dimitri gave her a small smile and walked her out, shutting the door behind her. "Well then, Ms. Hathaway."

I frowned, the reality hitting me even harder. "I can't believe this is happening... Not right now... Not this young."

Dimitri turned the overhead lights off and just left the bedside table one going, the room a orange glow as he came over and wrapped his arms around me, laying down on the bed. "We'll figure it out, Rose, I swear to you."

I felt heat come to my eyes in the formation of liquid. What were we going to do?

**Authors Note: So I wanted to stop there to gauge everyone's reactions! I hope you don't hate me for making something impossible possible, but I do have my reasons why which you'll find out as the story continues if you guys want it to continue! While I'm gauging your feedback a new chapter of the talk will be out and I'm also writing another VA short story called Rewind, so stay tuned! And don't forget to review or PM! - Dramaticfield**


	2. Lissa

**Bundle Of Joy  
Chapter Two**

**Authors Note: I fooled up Dimitri's age last chapter for some reason and thank you to the reviewer who mentioned it to me! Sometimes I get so caught up in my fingers moving across the keyboard to get all my ideas out I skim over important details and try to go back after and make sure they're right, but I obviously failed to do so last chapter! Anyhow, I did some reasearch to see other pregnancy fanfics and I realized EVERY one of them... well, 99.9 percent are about Dimitri leaving Rose for Tasha and not knowing she was pregnant, or both of them were, or stuff like that and I can't help but to be sad because if you really shipped Rose and Dimitri I have a feeling you wouldn't be able to write about Dimitri leaving Rose, let alone for someone who tried to kill her... Whatever! Instead of interupting Frostbite I obviously decided to continue post-series so I hope you guys enjoy the refreshing start! I don't just want this to be another Rose gets pregnant cliche fan fiction so if you guys have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to throw at me, I'm always openminded, so shoot me a PM! Enjoy!  
****  
****Rose's point of view**

I had to tell Lissa. After I got over the initial shock, I knew whatever I did next had to be telling Lissa. However, she had a big royal meeting earlier today that I was supposed to attend as one of her many guardians. Dimitri would be there to guard Christian, as well.

"What time is it?" I whispered softly in the dark, cuddling toward Dimitri.

"Eleven twenty-eight," he murmured in my hair. "If you're not feeling well enough to go to the meeting, Rose, you don't have to, she'll have lots of guardians around her. She'll understand if I tell her you're not feeling 100 percent."

"I'm her guardian," I said softly. "Even if she has more than one, I'm still her main one. I have to go, I want to." I would always be Lissa's main guardian in my mind, and many others for that matter.

Dimitri smiled and pulled back to look at me. "I love how strong you are, Rose. I'm going to be there so if you're not feeling too well just let me know, okay?"

I nodded, leaning up and kissing his lips. "I know, we should get ready."

We both got up and went over to the dresser. I was trying to forget everything that had happened this morning and pin it off as a bad dream, but when Dimitri wrapped his hands around me from behind as I was surfing through the top drawer for my black pants and laid his hands on my belly. "Everything will be perfectly okay, so don't worry about it."

I hesitated, his hands feeling odd on my stomach. It was surreal. I hadn't put a lot of effort into thinking about children because, well, I wasn't ready for them now and Dimitri and I thought we couldn't have one together. "Eventually," I admitted before taking out my guardian outfit. I handed Dimitri his and we slipped into them quickly.

"I love you," I whispered softly as we were ready to go.

He smiled, kissing me tenderly. "I love you, too, Roza."

We left the apartment, locking the door behind us and when we were in out guardian uniforms in public, there was that seperation there between us. There would never be a true seperations, even with our auras, but we never showed our emotions in front of the other guaridans, or on duty. It was unacceptable and could get us, and Lissa or Christian hurt if we slipped up and we both were firm on that, we had to be. They come first.

The meeting was in a large banquet room with a long table stretching almost from one end of the room to the other. It was decorated eloquantly with the best china and a deep red table cloth was draped over the large oak table, and, only Lissa and Christian were there yet. Of course there were a few guardians lining the walls already but they weren't part of the decorations.

"Rose!" Lissa cried, her face brightening up when she saw me.

"Hey Liss, you excited for the meeting?"

"Of course. I want to get this whole age-law thing set straight, for sure."

"Dimitri," Christian said, coming up alongside Lissa. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Of course," Dimitiri obliged, following Christian up to the front of the room. I raised a brow skeptically but focused back on Lissa.

"You're going to be brilliant." I paused, "What are you doing after the meeting?"

She shrugged, "I had no real plans. Why you up for something?"

"No, no, I just wanted to talk."

Lissa smiled and took my hand, "Come by my room after okay? Is everything alright?"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, is Christian going to be there?"

"Not if you don't want him to be," Lissa said gently, quirking a brow. It was one of those weird moments where Lissa was able to read me, without any bond on either side. I knew she could tell I wasn't being completely honest with her. If that was because of the shock still shining in my eyes, or my pale face, I wasn't entirely sure.

"It's fine, Dimitri and I will both drop by."

"I figured inasmuch," she breathed, curiously. "But are you okay? Are you and Dimitri okay?"

I nodded, "Yes, don't worry."

People started entering the large banquet hall, all royals, of course, one to represent every one of the royal families. Nathan, Adrian's dad was there for the Ivashkovs, Christian was there for the Ozeras (Now that Lissa was Queen she obviously wasn't going to pretend as though the Ozeras were non-existent.) Members of the family had made extremely poor decisions, yes, but that wasn't every Ozera and I was glad someone as diplomatic and forgiving was Queen. Lissa deserved it and she was finally settling into her high position. What started out as two run-a-way teenage girls had come a long way.

Lissa gave me a parting hug and took her spot at the head of the table and after a few minutes everyone was in attendance. I stood back along the walls with the other guardians and I was half-relieved to be at a meeting, for once, that I knew wasn't going to end with me telling the Queen how wrong she was, with some choice wording.

"Today, we're discussing the age rule that Tatiana had made before her passing," Lissa said confidently. "I'm changing it, whether that means drastically or not, it has to be changed. I'm giving every one of you and your families a right to vote our of respect and consideration but firstly, I'm going to inform you all of my experiences with under aged guardians." Lissa paused and everyone stayed silent. Some looked half-resentful, respectful, yes, but some obviously envied Lissa's quick rise to the throne, however it only made sense. She was the last Dragomir. She was infused with spirit, too, which made her very open-minded and contemplative. And persuasive.

Everyone remained silent and she finished, "At St. Vladimir's, when Rose and I were brought back, no one in that graduating class, at 17 was able to fight a strigoi," she said bluntly. "No one. Guardian Hathaway put in many extra classes with Guardian Belikov to be up to par with our peers, and yes, she learned fast and eventually, because she had no other choice, she surpassed them. Despite her many accomplishes that you heard at the meeting Tatiana held, I want to show you that at 17, she wasn't even ready to go out and fight, not like Tatiana had swayed you all to believe."

"The first time Rose was in contact with a strigoi, even after surpassing our peers, she was no match. Guardian Belikov had to come and defeat it to save her, otherwise, she wouldn't be here today. Ms. Hathaway held out until Guardian Belikov saved her, yes, and I believe many other peers in her position wouldn't have survived to tell the story. Stirgoi are fast, very fast and strong. Only after many years of training are guardians declared qualified to even think of fighting these monsters and even then, they're killed tragically, all the time. The dhampir race isn't happy with this law and I think it will cause more younger guardians to pursue a life away from this path. I think we, as royals, have to consider that sending these fearless people who are here to protect us out before they're ready will end up in the depletion of their race and our security system relying on magic alone. That's why I'm suggesting to you all to go and think about everything I've told you today and realize that this may or may not be the best decision. They're too young and inexperienced to fight any younger than eighteen. They already have to grow up fast and they deserve that last couple years of training and childhood. Finally, the vote will be held next Monday, and I expect to see you all there. Please think this over and relay what I've told you to your families. There are other options, many more, but this age decree isn't going to keep our race safe any longer than leaving the graduation age at 18."

Chaos started ensuing with some strongly-opinionated royals about their own safety and Lissa started to feud them off one by one, ordering them to be, well, orderly. I started feeling slightly faint and nausea was plauqing my mind. I took a deep breath in before silently excusing myself. Lissa had four other guardians there, and I knew she would be safe from whatever the royals decided to throw at her. I entered the hall, the cool air hitting me immediately. I hadn't realized how warm it had gotten in the hall. Lissa had been wonderful; a true leader and I respected her immensely for the way she could take control.

I heard the door open behind me, and I looked over to see Christian standing beside me. "What's wrong, Rose? You're not in their throwing a tantrum like the rest of them, telling them they're all stupid to even question the Queen?"

I laughed. "I thought you'd be in there doing the same," I teased.

He chuckled, "Lissa will get her way, she can take care of herself. I'm dead-weight when it comes to royal business, and you know, that's how I like it. You look... pale, though, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I lied again. "I'll talk to you and Lissa later. I've got some... news."

"Alright," Christian said skeptically.

"What'd you have to talk to Dimitri for?" I asked curiously, remembering Christian taking him aside before the meeting and veering off topic.

"Just wanted to make sure he remembered that we're going out of town the weekend, me and him. I've got to find Lissa a good anniversary present and I needed some time away from this place, it really knows how to make someone go crazy."

I frowned, I had forgotten all about the trip. "Oh yeah, it can be hectic here, for sure."

Things had gotten quieter in the room and I went to open the door, however it was opened toward me before I grabbed it, people exiting the banquet hall. Christian and I passed through the royals and went back into the hall, the guardians passing out the doors as well. Lissa and Dimitri were still there, though and Lissa sighed. "I wish they'd just take into consideration someone besides themselves," she muttered to Dimitri before turning to me.

"Way to sell me out," I said, exasperatedly, but playfully. "I've always kicked ass. My short comings were definitely just lack of poper tools," I said more so to Dimitri. "If I was taught to use a stake sooner I could of kicked Natalie's ass."

Dimitri smirked, "I wouldn't bet on that, sorry Roza. The first is always a shock."

Lissa laughed and she knew I was just trying to get her mood up. "I had to show them the bad in order to cancel out the good. This age thing has to be changed and I need them on board with me."

I laughed in response. "I know, Liss."

"You wanted to talk," she remembered. "Come up to the room."

I was immediately nervous, everything I was trying to forget, rushing back to me. "Alright," I murmured as we all exited the banquet hall and walked up to her room.

We arrived nearly ten minutes later and despite her and Christian's attempt at making conversation, I couldn't string a thought together.

"Tell me what's going on," Lissa said softly as we went into her apartment-styled bed room, sitting on the large chesterfield on the far side of the room. Her room was just as elaborate as Dimitri and I's. Well, her and Christian's. The bed wasn't made and I wanted to make a joke, but I couldn't find my sense of humour at that moment, shockingly.

"Rose, you're scaring me." Lissa turned to Dimitri to see if he would give her an answer before me and I was just thinking the best way to go about it; phrase it.

"Rose woke up this morning and she wasn't feeling very well so I went and got the nurse," he said, looking to me to see if I wanted to continue.

I took it from there. "Long story short,"

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked, alarmed. "Is it where you were shot?"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted.

Christian laughed, "Come on, Rose."

"We're serious," Dimitri told them and I felt his fingers find mine, lacing together for support.

Lissa's face went white and she opened her mouth, but didn't say anything for a few, long moments. "I... I didn't think you and Adrian were serious... Not that serious..."

"Why does everyone think it's Adrian's!" I cried. "I never slept with Adrian, Liss."

She flinched at my tone. "But... How? How could it be..." She looked to Dimitri. "How can it be yours?" She blushed softly at the words. "Not to be mean or anything."

He shrugged, exhaling a deep breath. "I don't know. We don't know. There could be many different factors. Where it hasn't happened before, maybe it's because of the bond you and her used to share. Only time will really tell."

"That's impossible," Christian said, pausing. "Though we're kind of the poster-group, including Rose, of mastering the impossible," he tried to lighten the mood and I actually gave him a small smile in amusement.

"We thought so to, which was why, we weren't, uh, careful," I admitted, frowning.

Lissa got up and came over to where I was sat, next to Dimitri. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Rose," she said shakily. "What are you going to do?"

I frowned and closed my eyes, hugging her back. "I'm not leaving your side as your guardian," I told her. "But I'm not going to have an abortion, either, so really, I don't know."

**Dimitri's point of view**

"I know it seems like this is a huge deal right now. But I'm twenty-four and having children really isn't the worst thing that could happen to me right now. I know it seems like Rose's world is turned upside down, but she'll make it through it and we'll figure it all out."

Rose squeezed my hand tightly and Lissa sat next to her on the chesterfield.

Lissa gave me a small smile, even though she had worry lines on her forehead. "I know you'll be there, I know it won't be an issue, I just... She's young, Dimitri. Too young to have a baby just yet. I know she doesn't want that kind of responsibility; the damanding life of a parent. Maybe someday but right now, I know she's not ready."

I frowned. "I know, Lissa. She's young, I get that, but she's matured twice her age. I know this isn't necessarily ideal but it could be worse."

"Dimitri..." Rose's voice trailed off. It was small and helpless and I turned to her, seeing the tears running down her face. "I'm not ready for this."

I immediately took her into my arms, my heart breaking seeing her cry. She buried her head into my chest and even I felt the reality truly hit her in that moment. It was overwhelming to her and really, too much. This wasn't what she had wanted. "Shh, Rose."

Lissa rubbed her back soothingly and Christian sat across from us quietly. None of us, including myself was _used_to seeing Rose cry, she was always a brick wall; strong and opinionated. Seeing her break was horrible.

"Rose, you're going to be okay," Lissa breathed. "We're all here for you. I know it's... shocking but..." She didn't know the right words to say, but I could see her heartbreak as well seeing Rose so miserable.

"I'm not going to be able to protect you when I start showing - they're not going to let me," Rose said, turning to Lissa for a moment. "Then I'm going to have to send the kid back to the academy so they can raise it just like my mom did and it'll hate me forever. I don't want my kid thinking I didn't care like I thought my mom didn't." She paused, frowning. I reached over and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "I understand why she had to do it with me now. It's not the life either of us want; raising children. Of course I'd love to be able to have a family but it's not what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to be a guardian, not a mom."

"You can be both," Christian pipped in. "Your mom is. You're here because she is a mom, and a guardian. Like you said, you didn't understand why she did it at first, but now you do. It won't hate you for it. Hell, do you think Lissa or I am going to stop you from going to see it? Your mom had a charge that probably didn't even know about you, Rose. But Lissa has more than one or two guardians and there's nothing stopping you from going to visit if you do decide to give it to the academy. You can even try and figure out some way to keep it here if you wanted. Don't freak out just yet," he said. "You know things will work out, they always do."

"I'm just scared," Rose admitted.

**Authors Note: Like always, if you have any suggestions, PM me or put them in your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! - Dramaticfield**


	3. Eddie

**Bundle Of Joy  
Chapter Three****  
****  
****Authors Note: Just wanted to note that I'm not bringing Bloodlines events into this story so no one's confused! Not yet at least. The first part, in italics is a dream, just letting you all know from the start so no one's confused.  
****  
****Rose's point of view**

_My little girl's warm face looked up to me, full of love and trust. "Mommy?" she asked softly as I spaced out, getting lost in her brown eyes, fair complexion and deep brown hair. She was a mirror image of Dimitri and I and shared traits from both of our genes. "I want to play a game, okay? I'm learning new things. I learned a lot since you were here last."_

It broke my heart that I had to see her so spiratically and when I did visit, I did everything I could to keep her entertained and happy.

"Don't worry, Rose," Alberta told me after. "She's being taken care of. She's perfectly happy and she already has a best friend. His name's Jeremy and they're inseperable, just like you and Lissa were; are."

I gave her a small smile. It was odd seeing Alberta teaching my child after she had taught me, and was the reason I did graduate after my misson to kill Dimitri. I had failed and my failure was the reason I was engaged right now, and, had this beautiful little girl that was playing in the corner.

"I know nothing about her, though... I only see her every few months... That's not a mother, that's a babysitter. She's going to grow up hating me just like I did with my own mom. I'm a horrible parent. This never should have happened." I couldn't shake the penetrating feelings away. Regardless if I did visit more than my own mother had I still felt as though I was abandoning her.

Alberta took my hand. "Rose, things happen. If she's half the guaridan you and Dimitri are, she's going to be excellent. We're counting on it."

"No, she deserves better... So, so much better."

"You're right," Alberta said, sighing as though she was giving in to some inner emotions. "She misses you. A lot, Rose. She always talks about you. She doesn't know when you'll be back and she can't stand to be away from you. She cries, a lot. But mistakes happen."

"She's not a mistake!"

"Well she surely wasn't planned."

"No, but..."

I felt myself being shaken awake, Dimitri's large, strong hands on my shoulders. "Roza," I heard his voice, thick with accent as he said my name, calling out to me. "Wake up, Rose."

I gulped down a lump forming in my throat and nodded. "Sorry," I whispered, biting my bottom lip as I shook the nightmare away.

A week had passed since I had found out the less than joyful news. I had to admit, I was dealing with it a lot better now, but it was still a shock. More mornings than not, I woke up throwing up and that wasn't exactly a promising start to the day. I was also getting suspicious that other people were catching on. I wasn't sure if I was just being paranoid or if someone had seen me going to the nurses station a couple times the last few days to book the ultrasound appointment and pick a perscription up for pre-natal vitamins, or whatever they were called, or overheard me whispering to Lissa or Dimitri. Eddie still wasn't in the loop, but I knew I would have to tell him soon.

It was Friday morning and Dimitri and I had gotten up early. Surprisingly, my stomach was more settled. Dimitri was going with Christian this morning on the trip until Sunday night and he kissed me deeply as he got ready to leave. "I want to know immediately if anything happens," He said fiercely, his arms around my waist.

I nodded, "I'm fine, comrad-"

"To either of you," he pointed out, nodding his head down to my stomach.

I frowned and nodded, my mirth leaving with the seriousness of the situation. "I will, I promise. But I'm fine, really... _We're _fine."

Dimitri kissed my forehead and he sighed, throwing his overnight bag over his shoulder. "I won't be gone long, Roza. Lissa's only a phone call away, anyways."

"Go," I urged him, giving him a convincing smile. I leaned up and kissed his lips for a long, tender moment before he opened the door. "Have fun and bring me back something sexy," I teased.

Dimitri merely chuckled. "You don't need to be any sexier, Roza," he whispered, his accent thick before walking down the hallway.

I smiled, leaning in the doorway. I watched him retreat with admiration for his tall, muscular build before going back into my room and closing the door.

Lissa and I had a breakfast date in about an hour so I decided to hop into the shower before meeting her at her room. With Dimitri gone I knew it would be harder to preoccupy myself so that I wouldn't be constantly thinking about what was happening to our lives, and what would happen once this baby was born into the world. I shivered, even under the lukewarm water cascading down over me.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned, letting the shower water run down, over my skin. There weren't really many options, but yet there were lots. There wasn't many people I could tell right now but I knew there were people who would support me. Everything was just so confusing.

I turned the water off after I washed the shampoo out of my hair and I twisted my long, damp locks up into a tight bun, drying myself off. After slipping on a pair of jeans and a tank top, pulling a sweater on over, I locked the apartment behind me and went to find Lissa.

The halls were mainly empty where it was so early - on the vampiric schedule, at least - so I didn't run into many people.

"Rose," the receptionist to Lissa's wing greeted me. "You're up early, I assume you and the princess are going out this morning."

I gave her a honest smile and nodded. The girl had long, blonde hair and I wondered if she was the type of person Hans referred to, keeping her around merely as a receptionist instead of a fighter. "Yes, we're going out to breakfast, Cecilia," I informed her. "Is she awake?" It was still weird without the bond and it definitely took some getting used to.

"Yes, awake and ready for you, you can go on in, you know the passcode."

I gave her a parting 'thanks' and entered the corridor to Lissa's room after entering the passcode. I got an eerie shiver of nostalgia with the passcode every time I entered it, remembering being captured in the mansion in Siberia, having to figure out all the codes to stay alive. I shook the thought away, realizing it was in the past, but not being able to completely shake the nightmares just yet. I felt horrible when Dimitri woke me up from them saying I had been crying out in my sleep. They weren't frequent, however. Small blessings.

"Hey Liss," I called as I entered her room, seeing her at her vanity, brushing the tangles out of her hair.

She smiled, "Hey Rose, how're you feeling?" She asked, placing her brush down and turning toward me on her stool.

"Better this morning."

"I'm glad. Still confused about it all though, I guess."

I nodded, "Of course. I just... I don't know what to do, Liss. This is all so crazy. I thought you'd be the pregnant one."

She laughed softly. "That makes the both of us, at least when I knew you were with Dimitri." She paused, "Which was a surprise of it's own."

I sighed, but sat down on the arm of the couch. "Almost ready? I'm starving."

And with that, we left, going downstairs to one of the little cafes that served the best breakfast sandwiches and coffee, and even though I wasn't a fan of coffee it was weird knowing I was restricted to it now.

"What are you going to get?" Lissa asked as we opened the door.

"A bagel with strawberry cream cheese and a white hot chocolate, you?"

"Probably just a hot chocolate, I fed last night so I'm not extremely hungry for food."

I nodded and glanced over at her. "Liss?" I asked as we got in the line-up, my voice low. "Do you think people know?"

Lissa laughed gently, shaking her head. "No, Rose. Don't be paranoid."

I gave her a weary smile but nodded at her words, convincing myself she was right.

She turned to me, taking my hands in hers. "Don't worry, okay? You're safe here with me, you'll be fine."

She spoke very quietly considering there were people watching us. Lissa always had people watching her now that she was queen and I knew that she wasn't too sure how she felt about that just yet. "I know, I know, I keep hearing that it's just not what I expected. It feels like I'm not... me. Like I'm looking at this from outside my body, in a dream, just wanting to wake up so that things are normal again."

Lissa frowned before the lady behind the counter gestured us up to take our order. Of course, she was perfectly polite to Lissa, and slightly nervous and once we got our order - which was rushed - we left the small coffee shop and went for a short walk outside as I snacked on my bagel.

As my stomach got fuller and fuller, however, a nauseaous feeling swept over me causing my stomach to lurch and my forehead to start accumulating sweat on it. I ended up turning around and grasping a garbage can that was outside a small clothing shops door, gagging.

And I had an audience. People passing by, on their way to breakfast as well were looking as they passed by, arching their brows and giving me curious glances.

"So it's true," I heard a familiar voice chime behind me.

I ignored him until I was sure I was okay, and by then, Lissa was rubbing my back, worried.

I hadn't talked to Adrian since he found out I had cheated on him and when I turned to see him standing there, my stomach almost did another flop. I frowned, and I could see in his ragged appearance how life had been treating him. His hair was messy and not in the usual styled-messy way. Just messy. Clover cigarettes were sticking out of his pocket and if he was any closer I was sure I would smell alcohol on his breath.

"You're pregnant," He stated, the shock causing him to sober up, slightly. He paused, trying to get his thoughts together as he ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "The baby can't be mine, though, we never even had sex. I've been hearing so much stuff around Court this morning... That you're pregnant and everyone's saying it's mine and that we had this big love fest thing with other dhampirs and please, tell me it's all bullshit."

"Adrian, not here," Lissa hissed softly. Our audience had pretty much disappeared, but Adrian's gaze on me felt like a million people were watching.

"I know it's not yours," I said, stronger than I felt. "I never said it was, but... Where did you hear that?" By the looks of it, Adrian hadn't slept yet, otherwise he'd never have been up at this hour.

"People around campus... My mother." He gave a shrug and took out the cigarettes I'd grown to become so familiar with. I had a pang of saddness in my chest. Adrian and I had been close, even just as friends and I felt horrible seeing him go through all of this and knowing I was the one who had made him miserable.

"It isn't yours," I told him gently. "Not that it could have been. It's Dimitri's."

Adrian frowned, looking down to my stomach as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "How? It's impossible."

"I don't know, but the... timing, it matches up to when we were together."

"When you cheated on me," he said bluntly because of his liquid courage.

I didn't say anything. He didn't need affirmation to what he obviously already knew. "I'm so sorry, Adrian..."

"I know," he said lifelessly.

"I miss you... I just... I couldn't give up on him. Please don't hate me forever."

Adrian chuckled, "I don't hate you, Rose. I could never hate you, even after what happened... I just can't be around you anymore. You're having his baby for God's sake."

I nodded, frowning.

"I'll see you around," Adrian said, turning on his heel and putting his cigarette back into his mouth.

Lissa turned to me, "It's okay. He'll forgive you."

"I don't know about that. I shouldn't have cheated on him... I know it was wrong to him, but when Dimitri and I reconciled... It felt so right." I paused, placing a hand on my belly. "That's when this happened... And now everyone's finding out. Let's go find Eddie and tell him before someone else does."

Lissa gave me a quick hug. "That's a good idea," she muffled into my shoulder before we pulled back and started on our way to Eddie's room.

"Adrian deserve someone really, really good. I hope he finds someone who makes him as happy as I am," I told Lissa as we entered the dhampir housing and went for the elevator, pressing the fifth floor button.

"I know what you mean. I hope everyone finds someone as good for them as Christian is for me."

I looked over at her and gave her a smile. "I wish I could have told you about Dimitri before."

We were alone in the elevator, and when it dinged, the doors opening, Lissa kept her voice down low. "I was hurt, but I understand better now. I still wish you would have told me though, you know I would of kept it a secret."

I nodded, knowing where she was coming from as we exited the elevator and stepped onto Eddie's floor, finding his room quickly. I knocked a few times and finally, he opened the door, seeming tired and dazed. We had woken him up.

"Come in," he said, still trying to portray the upmost respect and guardian-form. I felt kind of bad that the trip to Spokane had changed him so much, but I was glad there was another amazing guaridan in the world.

He shut the door behind us and turned, eyeing us carefully. "What's going on?"

Blunt and to the point. Eddie and I got along very well.

I took a seat on the couch and Lissa stayed standing. "Well... There's something I want to tell you myself before you hear it from someone else."

Lissa was there for moral support, and she stayed quiet, letting me take control.

Eddie frowned. "Oh, Rose, do you know how much I hate hearing those words come out of _your _mouth?" He hesitated, "Well, I suppose nothing could be as bad as the shock over Belikov and you."

I gave him a weak smile. "Well about that."

"Uh-oh."

Lissa laughed softly. "You and Christian are so much alike," she commented before I spoke up.

Eddie gave her a smirk and turned his attention to myself.

"Well, I'm kind of in a bit of a situation and I was waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Rose, you're always in some kind of situation," he remarked. "What is it this time? What kind of evil scheme do you have waiting for me?"

I laughed, in spite of the situation. "Nothing, I promise. Well, nothing criminal, at least. There may be some minor babysitting involved, though."

There.

Eddie chuckled at first, before catching on, his face turning somber. "Babysitting?"

I knew if Lissa and I still had the bond she would be thinking about all the unique ways I had to word things. "Well, I'm kind of having a baby."

Eddie looked shocked. "But you were completley infatuated by Belikov... I didn't think you'd slept with Adrian."

I shook my head, sighing. "Well you thought right because I didn't sleep with Adrian. It's Dimitri's."

"But how?" He asked, brow furrowed.

"That's the problem, I don't know. No one does, but, well, the timing matches up to when Dimitri and I were together, and he's the only one I've been with."

"Wait, so Belikov's the only guy you've...?"

"Mhm," I affirmed.

Eddie laughed, but not in a malicing way. "Well by the way everyone used to talk, and you did, too, I would have assumed you knew the whole dhampir population _very _well back at St. Vlad's."

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We don't need to bring the past back up."

Eddie took a seat beside me, placing a comforting hand on my knee, turning serious. "What are you going to do? There's no way you guys can keep it, I mean, you're not going to give up your jobs for a baby, are you?"

I shook my head. "No, I won't. But I don't want to do what my mom did with me, either. I don't really know what I'm going to do just yet."

Eddie nodded, "Well you know I'm here for you, whatever you decide. It must be... Well, a shock."

"Yeah, if I had to of known this could happen..."

He just nodded, knowing how to finish my sentences. In many ways, he was a brother to me, especially after Mason was killed and he made it his responsibility to look after me. I felt safe with him and knew that, especially after our adventures hunting Dimitri, he would stand by me.

"Well, everyone's starting to find out so I wanted to make sure you heard it from me and not someone else, but I'll let you get back to your rest. Liss and I are going to go see the nurse to make sure everything's okay."

He nodded and walked us out, and even though I wasn't showing and the thought of a dhampir getting pregnant by a dhampir was techncially supposed to be impossible, the walk to the clinic seemed to be the longest one ever, everyone's eyes on me.

**Remember, review! (:**


	4. Janine

**Bundle of Joy; Chapter 4**

**Rose's point of view**

"You're going to have to come home," I said into the phone, sitting on my bed, legs crossed.

"I thought you said everything was okay?" Dimitri's voice sounded through the receiver.

"I did, and things are fine, but well... Everyone knows. Or, some people do. I'm not sure. There's, uh, rumours going around that it's Adrians, with some very... detailed explanations of how it happened. I told Eddie. I'm not sure how many other people know but we have to tell my mom. If we don't and she hears it from someone else..."

"Well..." Dimitri's voice trailed off, taking in the new information. "That could be a problem." We were silent for a long moment until Dimitri spoke up. "I'll talk to Christian and we'll be back hopefully by tomorrow morning, okay, Rose?"

"Thank-you," I said softly.

"But you're positive you and the baby are okay?"

"We're fine. Dr. Stevens said everything seems to be on track."

"Good," He said, and I could heard the happiness in his voice. "I promised everything will be okay, and it will. Janine will eventually get over it. Your father on the other hand..."

I laughed. "Despite his claims to disfigure my boyfriends, I know he won't hurt you. I think he'll be shocked, but there's nothing they can do about it. We're only following in their footsteps, hey?" I teased.

Dimitri chuckled. "I wish we hadn't; not this soon, but I can't regret anything that I did with you, even a baby. We'll make it work. What did Eddie say?"

"The same as Lissa and Christian, pretty much."

"Good, well, I better go and I'll have a talk with Christian there before we head back to the hotel."

"Where are you?" I questioned.

"Out at the mall," he said cunningly. "Secrets, secrets. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too," I breathed before hanging up the phone.

I fell back on my and Dimitri's bed, sighing. I still didn't _feel _pregnant. There was barely any noticeable change in my stomach from my toned, tight belly before this happened. The only indication that there had been something wrong had been the morning sickness. I guess when my due date got closer and everyone started to see my belly grow - affirming that this _wasn't _fully a rumour - things would start to feel more and more real.

It was best, I decided, to get some sleep and see what happened in the morning. Hopefully Christian would agree to come back early so that we could tell my parents before the news got to them in some other way. I was convinced, despite how disappointed they would be, that it would still be better coming from myself instead of some stuck up royal who didn't know the whole story.

I succumbed to sleep quickly considering the day had been long and tiring and when I awoke in the morning I felt considerably rested, after the morning sickness subsided. I heard a knock on my door about halfway through the day - which I spent lounging around in sweats and eating ice cream with Lissa - and I jumped up to answer it, seeing Dimitri and Christian on the other side.

"Hey," I said softly, a smile forming on my lips as I shut the door behind them and Dimitri engulfed me into a hug.

"Hey, beautiful. How's everything?" His accent was thick and he kissed my forehead.

"Good. Well, as good as they can be right about now. My mom should be down in the gym working out," I told him. "I think it's best we get to her before someone else does."

Dimitri agreed and after he took a shower and changed, leaving Lissa and Christian in the care of Gerard and Lucy - Two guardians we've gotten very close to since they, also, were assigned to Lissa (and, by default, Christian).

We left our room and walked down the hallway hand in hand. "Nervous, comrade?" I asked Dimitri, teasingly as we went down over the stairs.

He chuckled in response. "Well, let's put it this way, I'd probably be less scared if a group of strigoi jumped out in front of us right now than having to go and tell your mother that I got you pregnant, if I was being completely honest with myself."

He kept his voice low so only I could hear it - not that there was anyone in the halls anyways - and I laughed. "Scared of my mother still, are we?"

"And your father. I'm not sure which would do the most damage, to be honest."

The smiled hadn't left my face going down the stairs, despite the situation we were in. Technically, I didn't need my mothers approval anymore, and this was my life so she couldn't tell me what to do with this baby, or get mad. But, considering the closeness we had achieved up to this point, I didn't really want to ruin it by disappointing her. No, we were far from best friends, but we had definitely made progress and I knew she didn't want me to follow in her footsteps, having children young. Or at all, really, I guessed. I wondered if she had been older when she had me, if she would have done things differently, or if she would have done it at all.

"You nervous?" Dimitri's voice asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing to really be nervous about. What's done is done, I just hope she doesn't get too hot-headed about it."

"She's a Hathaway," remarked Dimitri with a chuckle.

I turned, narrowing my eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked jokingly.

"You got your temper from your mother, Rose. Janine is able to stay cool in dangerous situations, much like yourself, but you know what she's like when she gets mad. Remember what I told you back at St. Vladimirs? You're a lot a like."

"Whatever," I said, smirking. "I'm your hot-head."

"That you are, Roza," he whispered, kissing my forehead quickly. He intertwined our fingers again because I had took mine from his when I turned to him, and we walked down to the gym.

When we entered, we saw many guardians in, doing laps, working out on the equipment provided and doing yoga on the mats in the corner. I hadn't been down to the work-out room - that was attached to a large gym area - very much since coming back from my run from death, but I wanted to start soon. I wondered if I could do that where I was pregnant... I frowned, seeing my mom in the corner with Alberta - who had been visiting for the last couple weeks until everything got settled again. They all respected her opinion.

"Mom?" I asked, coming up behind her treadmill. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Alberta glanced at me, and then at my mom, who immediately stopped her running and got down off of the machine, turning to me. "What's wrong, Rose?" Her brow furrowed as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"In private," Dimitri followed up.

My mom looked worried but nodded, pulling us into the nearby change room and checking to see if anyone was in there. Once she determined we were alone, she locked the door. "What's going on?" She asked, arms crossed across her chest. She was still getting used to the idea of me and Dimitri together. It was well-known she didn't condone relationships of any sort unless between the moroi.

"You have to promise to keep an open mind," I said levelly. "Remember, I'm eighteen now."

"Just tell me what's going on, Rosemarie. Now."

Dimitri's grasp on my hand tightened. "Rose has been sick the past week," Dimitri spoke. "In the mornings, throwing up. We called Dr. Stevens to check on her and make sure everything was alright."

My mom spoke, not allowing Dimitri to elaborate, her eyes going wide. "You're pregnant."

"H... How did you know?" I asked, dumbfounded.

My mom stared at us for a few seconds before running a hand through her bangs, the rest of her hair up and out of her face. "Rose..." She shook her head. "That's the most obvious reason she was sick; it's what happened to me." My mom gulped and paced the floor, rubbing her hands over her face. "Rose, what have you done? You've completely ruined your life... Who's baby is it?"

I knew that was coming. "I haven't ruined anything. It's Dimitri's baby, mom. We don't know why for sure, just yet, Dr. Steven's is looking into it and trying to figure out how it happened, but, well, the timing matches up to when we... were together."

"So you're sure it's not Adrian's?" My mom said, her arms crossed back over her chest.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Rose..."

"I'm going to take care of her, Ms. Hathaway," Dimitri said strongly. "Both of them. Don't worry."

"That's only part of the issue," My mom said, sternly. "Both of you are in a career path that doesn't allow you to be raising a child. There's no way you'll be able to balance duty and children. You're always on duty and when you're not, you're sleeping, preparing for duty. There's no time for a family."

"I'll figure it out," I said. "Somehow, I'll figure it out."

"You turned out well, Rosemarie, with the academy raising you," my mom replied. "You have to consider that option, of course. Really, there aren't any other options." She hesitated. "I'm sorry this happened to you so young, I know you wouldn't have chosen this, and I hate to see you have to make such big decisions at your age. You honestly have no idea how hard it was for me to give you up, Rose and I didn't want you to have to follow in those footsteps."

I felt bad. I hadn't gotten too much information about her decision to let the academy raise me - as I got older I came to terms with things myself, but she didn't make weekly visits or anything like that and never enlightened me on why she chose that, or what her and my dad both wanted. It surprised me, I guess that she did struggle with her decision, I always thought it was so easy, but now that I was in her place, I guess not. I could see both sides.

"Regardless of how this will work out," Dimitri said. "For now we're just concentrated on getting answers on how this could happen. Otherwise, it turns everything around; dhampirs being able to mate with others of their kind. It could put everything we know in jeopardy."

My mom nodded. "Yes, you said they're looking into it?"

"Yes, Dr. Steven's is trying to figure out how it happened. She's looking at my previous medical records."

"Good. But Rose, just be practical, okay? Don't forget about your future. A baby is going to completely ruin everything you had planned. You've come such a long way."

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe it's not that bad. I'm guarding Lissa, and so are a bunch of other guardians. She obviously understands the situation so there's going to be some leniency. Dimitri and I are going to be together, and we live together, so it's not that huge of a stretch."

"And what if there's an attack? Are you going to stay at home protecting your child, or go out and protect your charge?"

I paused. I hadn't really considered things from every option and I didn't know what I would do. "Well..."

"Exactly."

I frowned, "We'll figure things out."

"I'm disappointed, but I can't say that it's either of your fault considering this was supposed to be impossible. I know you've already had to grow up fast but a baby is a whole new world." She frowned. "If there's something I can do, let me know. I know what being pregnant young is like so don't listen to what others think. I'm going to go back out there, but just know I am here for you, but I also want what's best for you, too." She turned to Dimitri. "There's no way I can condone this, but it's not like this was at all intentional or irresponsible considering there was no way either of you could of known what was going to happen." She seemed conflicted when she turned to Dimitri. "I know what a good guardian you are," she said. "And I know that there were things going on at the academy that really should never have started, but what's done is done, just don't do something you'll regret. You say you love Rose, so make sure it stays that way."

He nodded, "I will, Ms. Hathaway. I know what I've gotten into and I'm okay with it. I love your daughter, I won't hurt her or betray your trust again."

My mom nodded curtly. She didn't know we had been together before I was eighteen, thankfully. That would have ended terribly and I wasn't going to tell her any different. For all she had to know, I had been eighteen and able to consent to the act legally, without permission when I got pregnant. Therefore, I gave her a quick nod. "Thank you," I said, glad that she wasn't too mad. She didn't reach in a give me a hug or reassure me with some fake words, but her words were comfort enough. I knew if anything happened that I needed her for some reason, she was there. Well, until she went back to her charge, soon enough. Either way, she was only a phone call away.

"I'm not old enough to be a grandmother," she said, exasperated before exiting the storage room, Dimitri and I behind her. She turned to us before she got back on her treadmill, before we left. "Abe will find out, so I'm assuming you're going to enlighten him before someone else does. I understand that neither of you thought this could happen, so I can't be too mad, especially because you are of age, but your father may see things a little differently."

Her voice was low so only we could hear and I nodded before we left the work-out room, exiting through the gym, and back into the now, crowded, hallway.

"Well, that went a little better than I expected," I said gently, taking Dimitri's hand.

He chuckled, "Well, she didn't kill me."

"What she said was true, though. She's not really able to get mad. I'm of age, and we weren't purposefully irresponsible."

"I suppose you're right, but when you tell your dad, make sure I'm gone away for the weekend," he only half-teased.

"I'll tell him when I see him. I'm sure he'll be around at some point. He always is."

We walked up to Lissa's suite and filled her and Christian in on what happened, giving them a short but sweet version before we all decided to have a movie-night to try and put everything else from our minds. I cuddled into Dimitri, and somehow, even through the guns blaring from the fight scenes, I managed to fall into a comfortable sleep. Being pregnant was definitely far from exciting. For now, at least.

**Authors Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews I got on the previous chapter! I really appreciate them and it definitely makes me more inspired to get the next chapter out! I hope you enjoyed this one just as much as you did the last one and I reallyyyy hope you agree with Janine's reaction. I know a lot of stories have her flipping out, but I decided to take another approach. She's not happy, but really, there isn't a lot she can say about it, realistically. So let me know your thoughts in your reviews and the next chapter will be out as soon as I can! Any suggestions on the story-line, etc, are welcomed!**

- Becca


	5. Promises

Bundle of Joy  
Chapter Five

**Rose's point of view**

"Rose?" Dimitri asked, coming into out room after his shift with Christian.

"In here," I called, sitting in the small, attached lounge, watching some show on HBC.

Dimitri entered and I looked up, smiling. "Hey comrade, how was your shift?"

He shrugged, "Alright. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

He reached into his pocket and took out a small, black box. My eyes went from his face to the box and my heart stopped.

"Don't look so scared," he said, allowing a soft laugh to escape his lips. "It's not what you're thinking."

"Are you sure because I've seen this in all the movies y'know. Surprises that come in those kid of wrappings usually lead to some pretty steamy newlywed sex." My voice was half joking and half terrified.

I loved Dimitri, of course I did, but I didn't want to get married until I was at least between twenty-one and twenty-five.

He chuckled, "Relax." He came over to me, and sat next to me. "It's not an engagement ring. Not yet, at least."

I smiled involentarily at the idea of being Ms. Dimitri Belikov. But I still didn't want that just yet. Even with a baby on the way. Everyone would think he was only marrying me because of the baby - after they realized it wasn't Adrian's - and I didn't want that, either.

He opened the small box, and revealed a tiny banded, silver ring with small embellishments around the band and a small sparkly stone in the middle.

"It's charmed with the elements. Consider it a promise ring. Someday we wil get married and with this ring it's a little more protection against stirgoi."

I smiled, the ring sparkling in the light from above. It was gorgeous and definitely not too much. He took it out and slipped it onto my finger. For a second, I was speechless - which doesn't happen very often.

"I love it," I said, moving my eyes from the sparkly ring on my left hands ring finger to his face. He seemed just as happy as I did.

"I knew you weren't ready to get married," he said gently, leaning in and cupping my face in his large, weathered hands. "but I do want to make sure you know that you're never alone."

"I know that," I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning in to kiss his lips. "Sometimes in the past it was hard to let people in. When you got changed..." I shivered. "Even though I had Lissa I felt extremely incomplete. You're both halves of me. Well, thirds now, I guess." The baby. "I thought when you were changed back you'd just come running back to me and I was so angry that you had this complete worship for Lissa and wanted nothing to do with me. I felt like I had lost you, and..." I frowned.

Dimitri frowned, and took my entire frame into his arms on his lap. "I was scared, Rose. I was haunted, and still am sometimes, of what I did to all those innocent people, and especially what I did to you. I felt ashamed and facing you was too hard. When you persisted though," he said, chuckling. "I had to just disconnect myself as much as possible. I felt devoid of all emotion."

I nodded. "I know, I'm glad things are better now. Since that time in the alley... I knew things could only get better."

He smiled and kissed me passionately. We stayed like that for a while, kissing and touching as though we woulf die if we pulled apart. It was nice to have such an emotional - and physical - attraction to someone. A knock on the door interrupted us, though and I sighed, pulling away and untangling my fingers from his hair. I smirked at him before getting up and going to the door.

As I opened it, I saw Dr. Steven's and my mother on the other side. I quirked a brow. "What's going on?"

"Can we come in?" Dr. Steven's asked.

I nodded, stepping aside. I was suddenly worried that something was wrong with me, or the baby, but as they shut the door behind them and Dimitri came to my side, I sat down on our bed.

"Everything still seems to be going good, however I want an ultrasound," Dr. Steven's said. "If you had time now I can get you. I think I may have some answers as to how this happened, too."

My mom didn't look to pleased still, arms crossed over her chest. "Come to her office and she'll explain things."

I nodded and looked at Dimitri before we grabbed our coats and shoved on our shoes, leaving our room and following the two older women to her office.

It was late, but there were still some people wandering through the hallways and I felt awkward. They were all royals, and they watched as I walked by, whispering to one another. I had a feeling that enough time had passed for the news to have competely made it's rounds and I gulped. I was used to being the center of attention, but I didn't like how the story was wrong. It wasn't Adrian's, and I felt as though it caused him more pain to hear that around campus considering I had broken up with him, than if people were saying it was Dimitri's. I knew Adrian wanted a future in us, but I couldn't give him that, not when my heart laid with someone else, even when he was pushing me away. I had deluded myself into thinking that I could love someone to the extent that I loved Dimitri. It wasn't Adrian, it really was me.

We walked in silence for a few, long moments before finally arriving to her office. No one was there, not even the receptionist. It was late and I assumed she only responded to emergencies in the nighttime. This wasn't really an emergency but I also asusmed my mother told her to try and keep it quiet.

"In here," Dr. Steven's motioned us into the last room. It had an ultrasound machine set up and she told me to lay down on the bed.

I took a deep breath in and laid down, Dimitri by my head, holding my hand, and my mom at my feet. Dr. Steven's came around to the other side of me from the one Dimitri was on, and turned the small monitor on. "This will be a little cold," she said gently, as she pulled my shirt up to reveal my belly. She squirted some blue-ish gel on my belly and as she spread it carefully with the little stick attached to the monitor, Lissa came in, Christian staying in the door frame. "Your mom told me," she whispered, coming up by my head and placing her hands on my shoulders.

I looked to my mom and gave her a small smile before Dr. Steven's tried to get a picture. I closed my eyes. This was real... She was about to show me my baby. My and Dimitri's baby. I looked up to the monitor and waited, but almost immediately I could hear two heartbeats coming from the machine and finally, she got a picture at the bottom of my belly. A four week fetus looked nothing more than a seahorse, but it hit me.

My eyes welled up and it was a mixture between happiness and terror. How was I going to raise a baby?

"Wow," Dimitri said beside me. He squeezed my hand and Lissa's grip on my shoulders tightened. "Oh my God, Rose!" She squeeled happily.

And I started crying.

My mom came up beside me and Dimitri let my hand go so she could come closer. "This isn't going to be easy, Rose..."

I nodded, silent tears streaming down my cheeks. When I started to speak, I hiccuped. "I can't do this..."

Lissa ran her fingers through my hair. "Yes, you can. You have all of us," she said softly. "Look Rose, it's a miracle. A little baby. Your baby."

Dimitri understood that I was shaken up and my mom rubbed my upper arm. Dr. Steven's printed out the pictures. "The baby looks fine," she concluded, turning the machine off and wiping the gel off my stomach with a towel. "I know it's overwhelming," she said. "But I think this whole situation has to do with the fact that you were Shadow Kissed, Rose. You died, and came back to life and when Lissa did that, a larger portion of you was moroi than dhampir. I think that's why you excelled so much faster than your classmates. You inherited a lot of moroi genes, and when that happened, I think your body changed slightly and it was able to kick-start your reproductive system."

"But why didn't this happen sooner?" I asked softly.

Dr. Steven's quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

Dimitri and I had slept together before we had five weeks ago but I couldn't tell them that because we weren't supposed to of slept together then, it was forbidden. "Uh, well, five weeks ago wasn't exactly my first time with a dhampir," I admitted. "I was with one a few months back, but this didn't happen."

Dimitri knew it was him, and he stayed quiet.

Dr. Steven's shrugged. "Some people try multiple times before it happens, others have one accident and it happens. It all has to do with your cycle, etc."

I nodded and took a deep breath in.

"I want to do an ultrasound every 3-6 weeks, okay?"

Dimitri nodded, "So this pregnancy... Everything should go okay, right?"

For a second, I got the impression Dr. Steven's didn't approve of Dimitri having got such a 'young girl' pregnant and I shuddered. "Yes," she answered gently. "It should. Just take care of her, she may have some complications, nothing major, but there's many foods to deal with morning sickness and that kind of stuff."

He nodded and looked to me. I wanted some time alone with him. "See? Everything will be fine."

I nodded. "Physically, yes."

I was completely overwhelmed and Dr. Steven's handed me the pictures. "Take care of yourself. If you have any questions or anything, you know where to find me."

I gave her a small smile and thanked her before we all got ready to leave.

**Authors note:  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Any questions, suggestions, etc, just put them in your reviews as per usual!  
-Dramaticfield**


End file.
